


The Sun and Wolf

by AyaTheCreator



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fan Comics, Fanmix, Multi, My First Fanmix, Other, Romantic Comedy, Tragedy, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyaTheCreator/pseuds/AyaTheCreator
Summary: Fae didn't know what she was getting herself involved in when her Keeper sent her away to spy on The Conclave. Yet, as she stumbles into one problem after another, and she becomes involved in something that is bigger than her own - what can she do other than help?This is my first fan comic, but it has always been something I wanted to try and do. It is based on an original character who fits into the storyline of the Female Lavellan in the Dragon Age world. There will be slight deviations and side stories that I hope to introduce, to flesh out the world and how Fae fits into it. I hope to create a seamless point-of-view of her as she goes through the story of inquisition, and possibly after. I hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Fen'Harel | Solas/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	The Sun and Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I have never tried to create a fan comic before - but this is a personal project that I have always tried to do but never could. Now I did - and I hope you enjoy it! Please like and leave a comment.
> 
> Also - this is read like a manga, so right to left.


End file.
